You've Got My Back, I've Got Yours
by Awesome-Sauce-Eater
Summary: Basically it's a cute little story about Robin and Much's friendship, No Slash.
1. You've Got My Back

**You Got My Back I Got Yours**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or the show, but I am proud to say, the storyline is mine!

Robin and his gang were running through the forest, the wind rushing past their ears. They had just raided the castle, and now Gisborne, accompanied by guards was charging after them on horseback.

Robin could hear the horses coming closer. "Split up!" he shouted at his gang. If they split up, they had more chance of making it back to camp without getting caught. Robin darted through a gap between two trees, he was pretty sure the horses couldn't get through here. Much ran past him, then stopped and turned as if to wait for Robin.

"Much, keep running, I'll catch up" Robin panted. Much turned again and began sprinting up the old, disused path, overgrown with brambles. Robin followed him, his legs moving as fast as he could make them go, even though he couldn't hear the horses coming behind him.

Robin was getting closer to the camp now; he was starting to recognise the area near his camp as he ran up the overgrown path. Suddenly a bramble got caught around his leg and Robin fell to the ground, crying out in pain as he sprained his ankle.

"Damn it!" Robin hissed. He had been getting so close too. How long would his gang wait at camp for him before they realised something was wrong and come to look for him? He would have to try and keep and going. Robin struggled to get to his feet but his ankle gave way beneath him, and he fell to the ground again.

Suddenly Robin heard someone in the distance call his name. "Robin?" It sounded like Much. "Robin?" There it was again, closer this time. There was a rustling behind him and before he knew it, Much was rushing towards Robin, worry, panic and concern written in his face as he saw Robin sat on the floor, grimacing in pain.

"Sprained my ankle" Robin explained, before Much could say anything. Suddenly, in the distance, they heard the sounds of horse's hooves and Gisborne's voice shouting "Find them!" Much looked at Robin, terrified.

"Much, go!" Robin hissed. "Quick!" Much shook his head and quickly began tearing the brambles from around Robin's leg, the thorns ripping and scratching at his hands. Eventually Robin was free and Much pulled him to his feet.

Much pulled his friend's arm around his shoulders, and gripped Robin tightly around his waist. With Much's help, Robin slowly began to hobble up the path.

"We have to hide" Much whispered, hearing the hooves behind him. When Robin didn't say anything, Much looked at his friend, concerned. That was when he realised how much pain this walking was causing him.

Robin's face was pale and sweaty, his breathing shallow. His eyes were closed and he had his teeth gritted. "Robin, I'm going to find a place to hide, and you can sit down and rest then" Much whispered, hoping to give some comfort to his friend. To his relief, Robin nodded.

Much led Robin to a large, shallow pit, concealed very well by a tree, a large boulder and lots of bushes and plants. Much helped Robin to sit down, and then clambered in beside his friend.

Robin still had his eyes closed and his teeth gritted in pain, and his breathing was still shallow. Much wrapped his cloak around his friend, who had started shivering, and then helped him into a comfier position leaning against him. He kept his arms wrapped around his friend, to help him stay warm and then began to whisper to him as he could see Robin was still in pain.

"Deep breaths Robin, it's okay, they won't find us here, your safe, just keep taking deep breaths Robin" Much whispered to his friend. Soon Robin's breathing became much more relaxed and his body was less tense.

"Much?" Robin whispered weakly. The walk to their hiding place had drained him of energy. Much looked down at his friend. "It's okay Robin, I'm here." Much said quietly.

"I need to repay you some time, for doing this for me." Robin croaked.

"No you don't, this makes up for all the times you've saved me." Much smiled.

Soon, they could no longer hear the sounds of the horse's hooves, or the shouts of the men, and Much decided that it was safe for them to leave their hiding place, and go back to camp. Besides, the others would be wondering where they were. Much pulled Robin to his feet once again, and started to help Robin to hobble slowly back to camp.

Soon they were entering the safety of the camp, where the others were sat on their beds, waiting for their return. As soon as they saw Robin, limping and being held up by Much, their cries of welcome turned to gasps of concern.

"Ankle" Robin hissed quietly, to explain his limp, and the reason he was slumped weakly against Much for support. Djaq ran to Robin's other side and helped Much to support Robin as he hobbled to his bed. Much plumped Robin's pillow and helped him into a sitting position on the bed so he could eat, while Djaq began ripping up strips of cloth, to use as bandages.

Soon Robin's ankle was bandaged up and he was enjoying talking about the day's events with the rest of his friends as they all relaxed on their beds.


	2. I've Got Your's

**Disclaimer: **see chapter 1

Robin woke up and began to gather some food from the kitchen for his breakfast. Soon all of his gang were awake and ready to do the morning deliveries. All apart from one.

"Hey, where's Much?" Robin asked, noticing his friend's absence. "He is still in bed, but he is not asleep, I think he has a fever" Djaq said. Robin nodded to show he had heard before going down to see Much.

He walked over to Much's bed and saw that he had gone back to sleep, but something was wrong. He face was flushed and sweaty and he was whimpering and wriggling in his sleep. His breathing was shallow and rushed, as if he were having a nightmare. Much was seriously ill.

Robin went back to his gang and told them that he was going to stay and care for Much, as he was very ill. The gang nodded, they knew how close Robin was to Much, of course he would want to stay with his friend.

Robin went back down to Much, who was now wriggling and whimpering more than ever. He sat on the end of Much's bed and brushed his hair of his sweaty forehead. Suddenly Much started shouting in his sleep. "No, not Robin, please not Robin, no, not Robin, please!"

Much opened his eyes suddenly, tears streaming down his face. "No, Robin" he muttered. Robin wiped the tears from his friend's face, wondering what on earth Much's fever induced nightmare could have been about to make him so scared that he was crying.

Robin gathered the trembling, crying Much up in his arms and whispered words of comfort to him. Soon Much's crying stopped, and Robin got up to get his sick friend some water.

He brought the water back to his friend and set it on the floor. Robin helped the weak, shaking Much to sit up, supporting him with one arm. With the other arm he raised the water to Much's lips, letting him sip it slowly.

When Much had had a sufficient amount of water, Robin helped him to lie back down. He then put an old scrap of material into cold water, wrung it out, and mopped Much's forehead with it, in an attempt to soothe the burning fever.

Robin did this all day; helping Much to sip water, mopping his boiling face with a rag, talking to him all the time and listening to Much's croaky, whispered answers to his questions.

Eventually the gang came back and found Robin sat on the edge of Much's bed, mopping his face with a rag and talking to him quietly.

They all tried their best to be as quiet as possible; they didn't want Much to suffer anymore than he needed to. "Guys?" Much croaked. The gang all gathered quietly round his bed and began to tell him about the day. Little John brought some water over and passed it to Robin, who helped Much to sit up and slowly sip it.

That evening, Much said he felt a little better so Robin gave him a small plate of food to nibble at. He ate most of it, and then the gang agreed that they should try to go to sleep or at least whisper quietly to each other as Much needed his rest. Soon enough they were all asleep but Robin waited for a while in case Much began to have another nightmare.

It soon became clear that Much was going to have an undisturbed sleep that night, so Robin decided to get some rest too.


End file.
